In Private
by Daughter of Lilith
Summary: Two crewmembers have a private midnight encounter, but who they are is anyone's guess. This is a firtst time offering, so please leave honest reviews, I'd like to know if it sucks or not


_Author: _Lilith  
_Disclaimer:_ Not mine, which is perhaps a good thing. No material profit is made from this (but I do get a little emotional satisfaction out of it).  
_Pairing:_ I did have two specific characters in mind, but I'm not going to tell you who. So, feel free to guess and/or insert your own favourite pairing :)  
_Rating:_ T, I guess, because of references to adult themes.  
_Timeframe:_ Somewhere in the fifth season  
_Reviews:_ I know it's short, but pretty please?

* * *

**In Private

* * *

**

"Come."

The man didn't turn to welcome his guest, or even put down his book. There was only one person who would drop by at a time like this. It was the middle of the night, well, as much night as an artificial environment ever had. Most of the crew were vast asleep, recharging after a difficult mission.

Her visit wasn't a surprise by any means and yet there was a sense of surrealism of having her here, as if these midnight encounters hadn't been going on for the last four years.

The visitor stood in front of him now, clad in black pants and a blue sweater bunched up around her hips. Concern was clearly visible in eyes which asked without words if he was all right. He was, now that she was here. Her skin was soft and warm when he took her hand and tugged. The corners of her mouth turned up, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. She must be tired, he knew, and still shaken from the events of the last few days.

Feminine, familiar perfume tainted the air and her hair whispered across his shoulder when the woman sat down next to him. Slowly but deliberately she lay down, her head in his lap.

The book that hadn't held his interest before she came in, was now banished to the side table. "How are you?"

"All right." With a little effort he stopped himself from touching her cheek. They were familiar with each other, physical, intimate even, and yet… She was dear to him, perhaps he could even go as far as to say he loved her, but he still held back.

His companion knew of course, there was little he could hide from her, but she accepted things for what they were. Tender, sexual, romantic, but always within his boundaries. Always in private. "You're angry," she observed, staring at him with large eyes.

"Hmmm." His own limits always angered him, especially when they kept him from protecting those close to him. Silence settled in his cabin and he watched her close her eyes, her skin paler than usual. The neckline of her sweater had shifted, exposing a generous amount of cleavage and he remembered biting her there in a moment of passion.

Despite the hardships they faced, time had flown by on this space-faring city. They had been doing this for four years now, these secret encounters. No one knew, not even their closest friends and colleagues. Perhaps they suspected, but he doubted it. Sometimes she slipped up, or he did, and their eyes would meet across the observation lounge. On rarer occasions there would be a touch and rarer still, a kiss.

At first he'd worried that she would expect more than he could give, but she seemed happy with the arrangement as it was. His friends, her friends, they wouldn't understand, but it worked for them. Midnight encounters when they so chose, without the complications of a full blown relationship and so far, without conflicts of interest. She gave him the intimacy, the human contact that he needed, but never took his freedom, nor did he take hers.

They fell in love or lust, had relationships with others, but it always came back to this. Quiet and not so quiet nights in his quarters, dinners in hers. Holodeck adventures with or without their friends and every once in a while a few days away from the ship. It was enough for him.

Almost he called her name, but a soft snore cut him off. He laughed quietly and suddenly realized he was happy, content. The worries and fears of the past days lifted off his shoulders. Her features were relaxed, beautiful and he wondered if this…affair between them was enough for her as well. The corner of her painted lips was turned up slightly and she seemed as at ease as he felt.

Gently he shook her shoulder until she mumbled and cracked one eye open. "C'mon," he whispered and ran his thumb along her cheek, allowing the intimacy to creep in. "Time for bed."

Careful not to pull on her hair he slipped out from under her and offered his hand. She accepted and pulled herself up, groaning lightly. "I'm getting old."

Saying nothing, he just arched his eyebrow and led her to his bedroom. Her eyes, clear with affection, laughed at him. Though he'd expected it, the kiss she gave him surprised him in its intensity and for a second the emotions behind her full lips unnerved him. When he relaxed she darted away, taking off her clothes as she went.

He followed her lead, disrobing and crawling under the covers with his lover. He had barely settled or her head was on his chest, her long hair tickling his chin. She was warm and comfortable. She had changed him. Mirthfully he shook his head, remembering the days when he couldn't stand to share his bed with anyone.

"Computer: lights off." Darkness settled around them and he could barely make out the contours of her in the dim light of the stars. With a lazy smile on his face he ran his hand through her hair. The low hum of the engines, occasionally interrupted by a soft snore, lulled him to sleep.


End file.
